


control yourself, take only what you need

by saezutte



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, pregnancy possible/mentioned but no one gets pregnant in this fic, pretty straightforward ABO but i tried to avoid a lot of the dubcon issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saezutte/pseuds/saezutte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew Rin was an omega the second he came back into their lives. Haruka, on the other hand, was what people called a late bloomer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	control yourself, take only what you need

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing a/b/o, since I wasn't totally sure I could; I think I'm a lot more interested in the social dynamics than I am the porn, but I ended up writing two sex scenes so...? 
> 
> This is my first Free fic, so I'm not sure I got the characters right (especially since it's mostly Haruka's POV, oh boy) but I do feel like I want to try to write these two again in the future (especially something more canon / less about weird AU sex dynamics, haha.)

Everyone knew Rin was an omega the second he came back into their lives. 

He didn’t say anything, of course, but the Iwatobi swimmers could tell; omega pheromones were particularly obvious to adolescent senses, even if the adolescents in question hadn’t fully blossomed into their sexuality. 

Gou, who was an alpha, confirmed: “I don’t know why he’s so embarrassed about it. We’ve known he was an omega for years now.” 

Nagisa pried further while Makoto tried to wave him off from the sensitive topic. “Years?! How? He must have gone into heat pretty early!” (Nagisa had been confirmed as an alpha just earlier that year, but fifteen was a normal age for it.) 

Gou looked a little embarrassed. “Yeah, mom says Matsuokas always ‘mature’ early. He had his first heat in Australia. Mom worried a lot but it turned out fine.” 

“Eh? Does that mean Gou-chan also matured early—?” 

She cut him off with a glare. “You can’t just ask people stuff like that!” 

* * *

Haruka, on the other hand, was what people called a late bloomer. There were tests that could show if someone was an omega before they went into heat — unexpected first heats could be a serious problem — but no one tested to see if someone was an alpha or a beta. All Haruka knew was he wasn’t an omega and he’d also never felt that possessive pull, characteristic of a young alpha, for anything besides the feel of water against his skin. Usually an alpha would know by now, but his pediatrician had said it was still possible he’d present as an alpha. He was just waiting for the years to push him out of adolescence so he could be a beta for sure.  

With Rin back, challenging him and yelling at him, none of that changed except that Haruka spent a summer feeling irritated almost constantly. He wanted Rin back in the water with him. Only then could he feel at ease. 

Unfortunately, that ease didn’t last. Having Rin as a friend again was great but Haruka still felt a twitching irritation every time they were together. The only thing that made it better was swimming with him, but sometimes he felt like even that wasn’t enough. 

Which was ridiculous. Swimming with Rin was everything. How could it not be enough?  

* * *

“I can’t make it to Nagisa’s sleepover whatever thing next week,” Rin told Haruka one day after they’d been swimming at Samezuka.  

“Why?” 

“I just can’t. I have a thing.” 

“What thing?” 

“A thing! An emergency! Something came up!”  

“What emergency?” 

“I can’t— Read the fucking situation, you’re not supposed to keep asking questions— how do you know it’s not something private?” 

“You can just tell me you’re going into heat.” 

Rin choked. “I’m not— I mean— god dammit, did Gou tell you?” 

“There’s nothing embarrassing about being an omega. It’s who you are.” 

“Fuck, you sound like one of the information pamphlets they gave us at school. ‘Cherish your omega side’ and all that crap.” 

“So?” 

“So it’s not that I’m embarrassed, asshole. I’ve been an omega for years, I’m used to it.” 

“Then why wouldn’t you say?

“Because it’s private! And you don’t know how much shit people give me about it, okay?” 

“I’m not going to give you shit about it.” 

Rin sighed. “I know. I know but people get weird about it. Athletes especially.”

“Weird how?” Haruka felt a vague irritation that anyone would _get weird_ with Rin about his natural sexual expression. 

“Omegas had a separate locker room in Australia, you know. And there’s always talk about putting omega athletes into separate events so they don’t distract the alpha swimmers.” 

“That’s stupid.” 

“I know it’s stupid!” Rin yelled. “You don’t have to tell me it’s stupid. I’d just rather not advertise being an omega in case someone cares.” 

“You already advertise it. You’re the most obvious omega I know.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” But Haruka wasn’t sure how he meant it; there was just a sense in the back of his mind that Rin was begging to be knotted. He frowned. He’d never thought anything like that about Rei, his only other omega friend. 

“Sure, whatever. Can we just go?” 

They continued walking towards the train station, but Haruka couldn’t let it go. “What do you during your heat?” 

“What do you think I do?” Rin snapped. “I let all the alphas on the Samezuka team line up to have their turn—“ 

Haruka saw red: the red of Rin’s head bobbing up and down on the cock of some faceless Samezuka guy while another takes him from behind. He moved without thinking and grabbed Rin’s wrist. 

“Haru?” Rin’s eyes widened at his wrist, then at Haruka, then back at his wrist. 

Haruka breathed slowly in and out until he thought he could respond. He loosened his fingers. “That …was a joke.” 

Rin pulled his hand away. “Of course it was a joke! What’s wrong with you?” 

“Sorry.” Haruka looked away; Rin was still staring at him. 

“Samezuka has special rooms for omegas in heat. Embarrassing, but it beats spending it at home with mom and Gou listening in.” Rin rubbed he back of his neck in embarrassment. “We can have a visitor too, if we put them down as our alpha ahead of time. I just go it alone though, you know.” 

Haruka didn’t. “Alone?”  

“ _You know,_ ” Rin spit out. He was definitely blushing now. “With toys.” 

Haruka wondered if he blushed like this while using his “toys”. He fell silent considering it: Rin with one of those big, thick “omega aids” he’d seen at the store, opening himself and then pushing it in deep. Would that be enough? Alone? Or would he reach out to some alpha or other— 

“So you weren’t sure, before, if you were an alpha or a beta.” Rin had collected himself a bit, but not quite enough: he asked the question with an obviously feigned casualness. “Do you know now?” 

Haruka swallowed. He hadn’t thought about it, but at that moment, looking at Rin, trying to seem relaxed with his hands in his pockets but not quite meeting Haruka’s eyes, he knew. Of course. “Alpha.” 

Rin was looking at him properly now. “Well, I’ll be held up next week, from Wednesday to Friday at least. So. Don’t try to text me.” 

“I won’t.” But Haruka mentally noted down the days, so carefully and specifically spoken. He knew what Rin meant: I’ll be waiting, this is when, you have to make the first move. Haruka wondered if it wasn’t bad form for an omega to make such a blatant offer to an alpha, but this was Rin. Of course he’d offer himself blatantly, but with enough leeway to save him his pride if Haruka didn’t show. A part of him, instinctual and foreign, wanted Rin right now, but the intensity of it scared him. He kept his distance more carefully than ever as they continued walking. 

Haruka wasn’t sure if he was ready for any of this, but the thought of Rin waiting for him, ready, was— well, he had a week to think about it. 

* * *

Haruka went to school on Wednesday morning, but by lunchtime, his own brain was conspiring with his penis to drive him insane. Had Rin started? Was he waiting for him? Was he disappointed? Maybe he didn’t care at all, maybe he’d said the days because he was desperate for any attention from an alpha. 

That thought stopped him cold: even if Rin hadn’t wanted him specifically, Haruka didn’t want him to go to anyone else. 

Before lunch, he told Makoto he wasn’t feeling well and was going home. Makoto looked concerned and asked a dozen questions Haruka couldn’t process through the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears, but eventually he escaped. He got on the train to Samezuka. 

At Samezuka, he only knew where to find the pool. He looked at it longingly for a moment. Maybe the heat room would have a bathtub. Maybe he’d never find it and he could just swim instead. The cool water would be a welcome relief to the heat he felt on his skin every time he thought about Rin. 

He dragged himself away from the water and out into the hallway. He hurried, keeping an eye out for any doors that looked like they would contain a begging-to-be-fucked Matsuoka Rin. Wasn’t this alpha thing supposed to come with a homing device to find ready omegas? Haruka could smell a whole mixture of adolescent hormones on the air, as one would expect for a boys’ boarding school, but nothing he could pick out as Rin specifically. His stomach twisted with loss and embarrassment — maybe it wasn’t meant to be. Maybe if he went home now, he could go back to a normal beta life. 

“Excuse me, are you by any chance Nanase Haruka-san?” A woman dressed like a school nurse stopped him in the hall. 

He nodded, confused. 

“Oh, good. Matsuoka-kun is waiting. I’ll show you the way.” 

Haruka stared.  

“You could have just come to the front desk. All alphas visiting omegas in heat have to be registered. We have a whole little welcome packet and everything. With safety tips!” 

Haruka nodded and followed her, trying to process what she was saying. Rin had _written him down,_ that cocky asshole, he’d been so sure he was coming that he’d registered him. Haruka was annoyed that he’d been so predictable until the nurse pointed him down a hallway. 

“Second door on your left. I’ll bring the welcome packet for you later!” She shouted the last part as Haruka jogged down the hall without even thanking her. He could smell him now; he wouldn’t have needed her to tell him which door it was. Good to know this alpha thing was for real, then. His heart was racing.  

He tugged on the door knob but it was locked. A voice from inside snapped, “I’m busy! Who the hell—?” 

“Rin,” Haruka gasped out. There was a brief silence on the other side of the door until Haruka heard furious fumbling with the lock. The door opened and there was Rin, looking sweaty and _scared_ , like he wasn’t sure what to do with Haruka there. 

His scent was overpowering and distinctly Rin and reminded Haruka of water in one important way: it made him want to strip and dive in. 

He pushed the door open and pulled Rin into what was probably the least skillful first kiss in history. They went at each other’s mouths with equal intensity and neither got the angle right. When the door closed again, Rin pushed Haruka against it and kissed him, rutting up against him. Haruka had a terrifying moment of being worried he wasn’t going to be dominant enough for Rin — surely a proper alpha would have been fucking Rin into the mattress already, not letting himself be kissed against the door? What was an alpha even supposed to do? He’d never thought about it. But then Rin pulled back to breathe, already looking frantic, and Haruka knew what he was supposed to do: whatever Rin needed. 

“Where the fuck have you been? I didn’t think you were coming!” 

“You wrote me down on your school form.” He couldn’t stop his hands from wandering down Rin’s sides. Muscles he’d seen a thousand times took on a whole new meaning with Rin hot and panting in his arms. Rin was just in a tank top and sweatpants; he could slip his hands under the waistband any time he wanted, and more importantly, he was allowed to because Rin had _written him down_ on his stupid school form. 

“Yeah, I was hoping you’d man the fuck up and respond to me throwing myself at you. I took a chance so you wouldn’t get thrown off campus for it. I wasn’t _optimistic_.” Haruka could see tear tracks at the corner of his eyes and felt an overwhelming surge of protectiveness even though, well, he’d been the one to put them there by being late. Not to mention, if he started defending Rin from everyone who made him cry (including himself), he’d have no time for anything else. Like pressing his face into Rin’s neck, inhaling his scent while nipping at his delicate skin. 

Rin moaned. The alpha hormones must have been clouding Haruka’s brain, because Rin’s moans sounded to him like the rush of the waves at the moment your head went under. He wanted Rin to only moan like that for him. 

“Does that mean your school thinks we’re…“ Haruka couldn’t finish the sentence. 

“Bonded? Not officially. There’s more paperwork for that, they’ll try to give it to you at the front desk. You can just wave them off, say it’s only temporary—“ 

“No.” 

“What?” 

“No. I don’t want temporary.” He pressed Rin backwards towards the bed — the room was a normal dorm room with a double bed instead of a bunk and an attached bathroom, Haruka noticed — until Rin’s knees hit the edge of the mattress and he sat down. 

“You— you can’t just say that! We haven’t even had sex yet!” 

“Hmm. Let’s do that.” Haruka pulled off his school jacket and tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. Rin whimpered as he pulled off his undershirt. 

“Haru. We should talk—“ Haruka started working on his pants while Rin looked up at him. “This will change— are you wearing your _jammers_?!” 

Haruka shrugged. “I was going to swim if I couldn’t find you.” 

“Are you kidding me?!” 

“I’m taking them off.” And he did. 

Rin had been holding on before, but the sight of Haruka naked seemed to push him over the edge. “Haru, I— I can’t— I’m not going to be able to stand this much longer.”  

“Then don’t.” Haruka crawled onto the bed and started to slide Rin’s sweatpants down. Rin obligingly slipped out of them and then Haruka had his hard cock in his hands. This, at least, was familiar; a penis was a penis whatever the angle, though the gasping sighs coming from Rin made Haruka sloppy and fast in a way he never would have been on his own— he just wanted to hear them _more_ and Rin seemed to respond differently to every little twist and shift. It was mesmerizing. 

Then Rin splayed his legs open, wanton, and Haruka could see his wet hole. He reached out his other hand in fascination, pushing on Rin’s inner thigh for a moment before looking up. “Hey, Rin, can I—“

“Just do it already, god dammit— oh,“ Rin sighed. 

Haruka slid one finger in and it was so tight and hot but so easy, so wet that Haruka thought he was all right for a second one. He made sure not to stop stroking as he spread Rin’s legs further, kneeling between them, when he slipped the second finger in. 

“Haru— I think I’m—“ and he was already coming. Haruka worked him through his orgasm—hand on his spurting erection and fingers in his asshole —and pressed a light kiss to his inner thigh. 

Rin lay there panting for a moment. “Sorry, sorry, that was just— a lot. I’ll be good to go again in a minute,” he said, as though Haruka didn’t know that omegas in heat had a refractory period of about ten seconds. 

“Okay,” Haruka said as he reached up to pull Rin’s t-shirt off him. His come was all over it and Haruka wiped his hand on it as well as he threw it to the side. 

“Hey, asshole, I like that shirt!” 

“I don’t,” Haruka said and was distantly aware that it had sounded more like a growl. He was losing it and if he didn’t get inside Rin _right now_ it was only going to get worse. He moved behind Rin so they were both lying on their sides. His cock pressed against Rin’s ass. 

“Rin, I need to,” was all Haruka had panted into Rin’s ear before Rin moaned — _yes, come on, now —_ and rubbed back against Haruka’s cock. Haruka fumbled to line his cock up with Rin’s hole; the angle was wrong, the angle was wrong, and then it was just right and he was slipping smoothly into Rin, surrounded by tight muscles but wet with Rin’s own arousal. He bucked up into Rin and wrapped his arms around him, pressing kisses to his shoulder. 

“Haru, Haru—“ Rin sighed a litany of Haruka’s name with each movement. He was wrapped around Rin so completely now that he could feel every tremble that went through Rin’s body as Haruka filled him. He reached forward to begin stroking his cock again and as he did, he felt Rin tighten around him even more in a strange sensation that made him pause.  

Haruka had never knotted before, of course; most alphas only knotted in response to the scent of a ready omega and some didn’t knot every time (which is nothing to be ashamed of! all the sex ed classes had said). 

But with Rin all around him, hot and ready to take all of him, he began to feel his cock thickening inside Rin’s ass.  

“Going to knot you,” Haruka said, as though it was still under his own power. He could pull out, probably, if Rin asked, but the idea of leaving that warmth before he could fully claim it filled him with dread. 

“Please, I need it. Please knot me.” Rin would probably be embarrassed he had begged for it so plainly later, but Haruka wasn’t going to argue. Rin needed his knot, needed him. 

He pulled out and thrust in one more time with as much momentum as he could. Once he was seated deeply within Rin, he let go of the little part of himself that was still holding back his alpha instincts. His cock thickened with the knot. The muscles inside Rin that were designed, by evolution or by higher power, to receive an alpha’s knot tightened around him too and he could feel his orgasm building. 

“Harder, faster, _come on_ ,” Rin sighed as Haruka wrapped a hand around his cock, but Haruka knew that what Rin needed right now was long and slow, to be teased a little bit while adjusting to the knot. As Rin tightened around him, Haruka felt himself starting to come, surrounded completely by the scent and the taste of Rin. His orgasm seemed to last for ages and the feeling of his come spurting inside Rin, held there securely by his own cock, seemed to push it forward into new heights. 

“You okay? Rin,” Haruka mumbled. Rin’s name felt completely different in his mouth now and he wondered if he’d ever say it again without remembering how it felt to say while buried balls deep inside of him. 

“I’m okay, I’m great, can you stroke me _harder_ ,” Rin choked out. 

“Pushy,” Haruka said but obliged, stroking Rin to orgasm, an orgasm that he felt echoing inside Rin as his muscles pumped more come from his aching erection. 

Rin leaned back on him, satiated for now. Haruka wished he could say the same for himself; his knot was still strong and thick inside of Rin, though the edge had certainly been taken off. Haruka moved his hands over Rin’s body, admiring the muscles that were the product of so much training. 

“Like what you see?” Rin asked, amused but clearly overcompensating for some shyness at being subject to Haru’s careful touch. 

Haruka kept his voice as calm as he could. “Yes.” 

“How long do you think you’ll stay like this? Not that I’m complaining.” He wiggled his ass a little bit to underscore how happy he was to have Haruka’s knot inside of him. The movement sent a thrill of pleasure up Haru’s spine and he felt himself pushing more come into Rin.

“I don’t know, I guess they last no more than half an hour,” he said. “I’ve never done this before.” 

“Oh, of course.” Rin pressed his hands to Haru’s arm wrapped around his torso. “Me neither.” 

“I know.” 

“What do you mean you know? I could have had dozens of alphas.”  

“You haven’t. You’ve only had me.” _And you’ll only have me,_ Haruka thought. 

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Rin sighed as he leaned into Haruka’s touch.

“Say it.” Haruka said it with such seriousness that Rin went still. 

“I’ve only had you.” Rin shivered. 

“And?” 

“And what? Fuck off if you think I’m going to guess,” he grumbled. 

“And you’re mine,” Haruka said quietly, now unsure of how much he could get Rin to admit. 

Rin paused. “And I’m yours,” he said finally, words thick with arousal and meaning. He pressed against Haruka as close as he could and Haruka wrapped his arms around him as they settled in. So many couples insisted that the deep intimacy of knotting made up for how overpowering the primal urges of alphas and omegas could be. So far, Haruka couldn’t disagree.   

* * *

That evening, after the fourth round of fucking Rin into the mattress, two knotting sessions, and one attempt to use the en suite bathroom that had ended in them making out against the sink, Haruka was sticky and mostly sated, though Rin was tracing his arm and looking at him with a bright smile. Haruka could already feel his body starting to respond again; this alpha thing was going to be a lot of effort. 

“I was trying to say earlier, Haru, that my first heat. It was in Australia, but it, well. It was right after that New Years, when I lost to you.” 

Haruka blinked, but after a temporary surge of anger that Rin had been alone and so young and in heat for the first time in a foreign country, he felt himself smiling. It wasn’t quite a laugh, but for him, it was pretty close. 

“What the hell, are you laughing at my very private confession?” Rin seemed genuinely pissed, which made the tight, happy feeling in Haruka’s chest all the more unbearable. He pressed his face into Rin’s neck to hide his smile but he couldn’t quite pull it off. 

Rin poked him in his side. “Oi! Stop laughing!” 

Haruka kissed Rin's neck once and said: “I just can’t believe your body decided I should own you forever because I beat you in a race.” 

There was silence. 

Until Rin exploded. “You little shit! Fuck you! I can totally beat you now! Let’s go, let’s race—” 

Haruka grabbed Rin and pulled him into a kiss. His tongue slipped into Rin’s open mouth easily. Rin gave in quickly and melted into Haruka. Haruka could feel that he’d already gotten hard again. With Rin on top now, straddling him, Haruka reached a hand back to finger his asshole. 

“F-fuck, Haru, you’re really saying no to swimming—“ 

“You can’t go in the pool like this, you’ll get it dirty.” As proof, Haruka pulled out his finger and showed it to Rin: covered in Rin’s own natural lubricant and Haruka’s own come. Haruka licked it experimentally; not too bad and watching Rin’s eyes widen as he sucked the finger into his mouth was even better. 

“Stop that, that’s fucking— so fucking embarrassing, what’s wrong with you—“ 

“Rin tastes good.” But the come leaking out of Rin’s asshole was making him twitch; he wanted it to stay there until he was satisfied Rin was full of him, so Rin would always remember he wasn’t alone anymore like he’d been in Australia. He moved his cock to Rin’s entrance and thrust up into him. 

“Ah— ah, god that’s—“ Rin was pressing down onto his cock, arching his back and giving Haruka a show of his torso muscles. 

Haruka fell completely silent as Rin gasped and took him in. For a long time, the only sounds that could be heard were the wet rhythm as Rin lowered himself onto Haruka’s cock again and again, accompanied by Rin’s constant stream of moans. Looking up at him, Haruka was overcome by how good he looked, how well he took him in, how perfect Rin was for him, in the water and here. This was a sight he’d never seen before, a sight no one had ever seen before, and Rin was showing it only to him. 

“You’re being—“ _gasp_ “—so—“ _moan_ “—quiet,” Rin managed to say. 

“I guess.” Haruka began to move his hips to meet Rin halfway, hands on his waist and thrusting into him. “Are you on birth control?” 

“Fuck, you idiot,” Rin said, each word jittery with Haru’s thrusts. “Isn’t it late to be asking that?” 

“Tell me.”

“They give us the Plan O pill before heat, didn’t they tell you at the desk?”

“Hmm.” Haruka thrust into him harder once to hide his irritation. 

Rin stopped moving. “Seriously? You’re pissed I can’t get pregnant?” Rin’s eyes widened. “You _are,_ you’re pissed that I can’t— oh, Haru.”  

Haruka moved smoothly as he flipped them over and entered Rin again, deep and tight. A part of him was aware that, once the heat was over, he’d realize that this wasn’t the best time to knock up his teenage omega, but right now, it seemed so natural. “Someday.” He met Rin’s eyes and wasn’t surprised to see them starting to tear up. “Don’t cry.” 

“I can’t help it, you’re so—“ but the rest of the sentence was lost in a moan before he looked up at Haruka and said, “Someday. When it doesn’t interfere with training.” 

Haruka just nodded. He could feel himself getting closer to orgasm and getting the words out was hard, but he wanted to say it now, while he was still tight inside of Rin. 

“Rin. I think I’ve been waiting for you to come back. You’re the only one—“ but he didn’t need to finish the sentence. Rin came with a sob. Haruka’s orgasm followed quickly. He hadn’t knotted this time, but he was still reluctant to pull himself out of Rin so he lay there for a moment in his arms.

“Romantic,” Rin mumbled. 

“Not really,” Haruka said. Rin laughed until Haruka kissed him back into silence and they both drifted off to sleep.  

* * *

Even though Rin’s heat was over midday on Saturday, the Samezuka nurse let them stay the weekend in the heat room, especially after Haruka had hurriedly filled out the paperwork that would list him as Rin’s alpha in Samezuka’s records going forward. It wasn’t anything official like the state bonding paperwork, it just meant the school would contact him (along with Rin’s parents) in certain emergencies; schools tried to encourage fixed bonds for omega teens to take the edge off heat cycles, so the nurse was very enthusiastic. 

“Best to spend some time together to cement the bond,” she said.  

Rin looked mortified, but even the embarrassment didn’t darken the bright smile on his face. Haruka caught himself staring again and again, unsure — had he really put that smile there? how? would he be able to keep it there?  

Instead of going back to the heat room right away, though, Rin said, “Hey, you want to race? Let me grab my suit.” 

Eager to race but still exhausted, their times weren’t anything to write home about and they did stop to lazily make out more than once, but Haruka felt relieved. The newness of whatever he had with Rin slipped into the old patterns of their relationship in the water easily: Rin didn’t stop bothering him to compete just because he was his omega now and Haruka could feel the water more than ever with Rin swimming beside him. 

At the train station to see him off on Sunday, Rin said, “Next Saturday, let’s go out. A proper date.”  

“What does that mean?” 

Rin grinned. “Movie? Dinner?”

Haruka frowned. “Beach.” 

Rin rolled his eyes. “Of course. See you then.” 

Haruka paused for a moment, then leaned in to kiss Rin quickly. Haruka wondered if he should be embarrassed, though there was hardly anyone around, but he reached one hand up to card through Rin’s hair and Rin sighed into his mouth. 

“See you then,” Haruka said when he pulled away, as calm as ever. 

“Yeah,” was all Rin could get out as Haruka headed to the platform, but he was grinning wider than Haruka’d ever seen. He was hopeless, Haruka thought, but Haruka didn’t think he was in any position to judge.

* * *

On Monday, Haruka was bombarded the second he got to school. He should have predicted this. 

“Haru, are you all right?” Makoto was in full big brother mode. “I stopped by your house but you weren’t home!” 

“We were worried sick, Haruka-senpai!” 

“You smell like some—“ Gou’s eyes widened. She must have known that scent better than the others. “Nevermind,” she said quickly. 

“No, you’re right. Haru-chan does smell like something.” Nagisa had turned his alpha instincts on him, so really there was no escaping it now. Haruka watched the realization: first the eyes opening, then the grin widening, then the clasp of two hands around his upper arm. “You have to give us all the details!” 

Makoto and Rei were looking at them in confusion. 

“Can’t you smell him?” Nagisa chirped. “Rin-chan!” 

And then Makoto and Rei were both staring at him too, Rei blushing scarlet. 

Gou pressed her face against her hands. “I don’t want to know, I’m happy for you guys, but I don’t want to know.” 

Makoto smiled. “I’m so happy for you, Haru. For Rin too.”

“C-c-congratulations, Haruka-senpai!”

“Give us the details!” Nagisa clapped his hands. 

Haruka shrugged. “What details? It was heat. We had a lot of sex.” Rei and Gou gasped. 

“I don’t want to hear _details_ about my brother’s sex life!” 

Nagisa pouted. “But think of the muscles, Gou-chan!” 

Gou looked like she was considering it for a second but then said, “…no, not even for the muscles.” 

Nagisa and Gou started bickering and Makoto sidled over to Haru, smiling. “So how are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay,” Haruka replied, but he could feel his cheeks getting warm and Makoto had always been able to read him. 

Makoto just laughed. “You’ve got it bad.” 

Haruka thought about it. “Yeah.” He felt his phone buzz in his pocket; probably Rin about Saturday’s plans. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Realized on reread that I set up Rin having dildos in the heat room, but then they never showed up! Sorry if I got your hopes up, friends who enjoy dildos in fic.


End file.
